Different Blue
by Miss.writes-it-all
Summary: A rainy day turned darker when the hero of Metro-city is kidnapped by scientists who put him through illegal experiments. Losing all hope for survival Megamind sits broken until he is rescued, but he soon realizes he has lost something of major importance


Different blue

By: Miss- Writes-it-all

Please read and review

I walked out into the rain as it came down in heavy sheets and I felt as cold as the rain itself something I now only felt when something bad was going to happen, a sense of foreboding deep inside, a warning. I fought back the feeling and walked into the dark unaware of what it would bring.

Squinting through the sheets of rain I spotted the light peach umbrella from the gray air and smiled, Roxanne he thought. I ran towards her and leapt under her umbrella the rain splattered onto her and I made an apologetic look which made her laugh rain dripping from her hair. I brought up my walkie-talkie and called minion with the car so we could all go to the lair.

We waited through the blowing winds and cold listening for the screech of tires on wet pavement signaling Minions arrival and we heard it as I looked for the door to open from an invisible car only it didn't come instead we watched as a lone black van crept slowly, frighteningly closer.

My suspicion increased as the doors opened and several large men stepped out and I prepared myself to protect Roxanne and I briefly caught a glimpse of Minion arriving before they lunged pulling out strange looking guns and a sharp projectile which they stabbed into my arm breaking painfully through my skin and into bone before things became calmer…clearer…and darker still.

Then everything began to spin like a merry-go-round but I only felt the nauseous that came with it.

I heard Roxanne scream and demand to know what they were doing as well as an amused voice talking a bit too lovingly to her and I became angry and whipped out which only ended in them hitting me with one of their guns.

Which I unfortunately found sent electricity through me and I landed heavily to the ground and I heard robotics, movements, and bounding footsteps as well as felt them dragging me viciously into the dark van before all went with it into nothing. I was alone in this darkness.

Minion

I watched from the parked car as a black suspicion van drew closer to Miss. Ritchi and sir and I got out ready to protect them both as I was given to Megamind to do at his infancy. I started at a run as they lunged at him pushing Miss. Ritchi to the ground and I watched in horror as they shot a sharp needle into his arm and saw him becoming slower as he began to spin a bit lightly at first and knew he would eventually pass out.

I heard Miss. Ritchi scream demanding answer and heard the men talking too sweetly to her, but then I saw Megamind and something flashed in his eyes before he lunged at them.

I had seen that flash in his eyes only when he really became angry which had only ever happened once.

I ran far faster as they sent something to his side and he jerked like as if struck by lightning before slumping to the ground weakened considerably as one of those men dressed in white dragged him roughly into the back of their van and I saw Megamind's eyes flutter closed as our eyes locked one last time.

They all jumped in pulling the double doors closed obscuring my view of Megamind's seemingly lifeless form and they drove away leaving two lone figures alone in the pouring rain, angry and terrified for their blue friend.

I silently drove Roxanne to the lair so as to get out of the rain and discuss what to do next and how we can get Megamind back from his kidnappers, safely before anything bad that could happen, wouldn't

Megamind

I awoke to find myself in a cramped cell and I first thought I was back in jail, but why was I in jail when I became the good guy … unless it had all been a dream. No, it couldn't be … it- it felt too real and I didn't feel evil or bad, not like I used to- besides I usually had a bigger cell in the j-jail in Metro-city.

Now looking around the cramp surroundings I began to feel a little panicked and the sense of foreboding returned- only stronger and I fought stronger still against it.

Why of all places did it have to be somewhere small, and cramped like this for only Minion knew of my immense phobia of small tight places and I wished it would stay that way only it didn't as I began to whimper loudly and sob uncontrollably as the walls drew ever closer until I had only a foot around me left and I screamed a blood curdling scream as they screeched slowly inching closer.

Footsteps were heard and a man in a white lab coat appeared holding a clip board and began to scribble furiously on it and watched intently. Hoping he would help me I let out a whimper and said in a shaky voice "Please…help m-me."

The cold looking man merely wrote further on the clipboard before turning and walking away, leaving me to the wall closing ever further around me as I screamed for his return, anyone's only none came.

I screamed myself hoarse and everything began to spin and vanish into itself and I fell heavily against the wall and heaved as nauseous overcame me before I fell into darkness once more.

There were voices sounding from a distance but they were muffled and I strained to hear. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found a masked face whose eyes shown from over a white surgical mask and a light shone brightly from above me.

I raised my hand to block the light and suddenly hands flew from outside my line of vision and leather ropes bound me tightly to what felt like a metal table as my hands were pressed into its cold surface.

Then several others dressed in white surgical robes and masks showed themselves as well.

I suddenly found my lost courage at my bounding and spoke "I-I demand to know what is going o-on."

For the first time the man spoke but in an amused, sick sort of way "well we are going to perform a bit of surgery to get a good look at your inner workings and all.

I was terrified at the thought that they were about to cut my open and likely cause tremendous damage. Not only that but the way he put it- was so casual as if I were not any more normal than he and I was a lifeless experiment.

"No you won't w-who are you anyway!" He paused his face unreadable and I was horrified at the mere thought of what was to occur.

"That is of no importance at this time or any other… know this-will only hurt…a lot!" He said it with such malice and I struggled against the ropes but soon became tired…excruciatingly tired and sweat poured from my brow.

"Oh you see we gave you a mild sedative for this exact reason I thought you might fight, but we can't have that… Too bad it won't ease the pain." Without another word he pulled out a rolled out kit which held knives and scaffolds and anything with a sharp end and my eyes widened as he brought it closer and with a pointed look and grin he lifted my shirt revealing my chest and stomach and the others gathered closer leaving me with a suffocating feeling.

I felt a slicing feeling and saw with horror the knife slice through my stomach with surprisingly good handiwork, but all the pain and I struggled not to scream. I could not help but jerk against the tightening binds and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Hold still my little experiment or this will only be more painful."

I gasped eyes widened- I was right because to him I was only an experiment to perform procedures on. I had no other thoughts, feelings, or anything. I was only an unwelcome alien who got lucky to live as long as I had.

His words chilled me to the bone.

I only heard dark chuckles and comments and he cut deeper all the while exclaiming and poking and prodding which burned more than anything I have ever endured.

Then when he had slit a good length of my stomach I thought it was over… though I was terribly wrong my wishful thinking made it much worse. He cut again and my side and rubbed against bone and I screamed because I could no longer take the pain that didn't numb or fade, only intensify.

I shut my eyes and wished if nothing to it have all been a nightmare, a figment of my imagination, but I nearly choked when I opened my eyes and the light bearing down on me grew and I saw with blurred eyes them remove something red splattered with blood and I realized this was only the beginning of what I would life through here. I was mortified at what they had done and taken from me.

I nearly fainted when they only put it in a strange freezer labeling it with something unreadable. "You won't be getting that back" said a sickly sweet voice as more pain felt in my lower body.

I sucked in a deep breath at those words that only circled in my head the pain the only thing holding me to reality right then.

I panicked when they pulled another sharp utensil and brought it to my eyes and I felt the slicing start on my forehead and continue to the back of my head. I was horrified and sick and with a tug from outside my vision range my raised head hit the metal table with a bang and everything went black. If only I had stayed awake I might have been able to stop them, but it was too late.

Roxanne:

"It was a rainy day when it all started" I began looking directly into the camera "When Megamind, hero of Metro-city was taken by an unknown group of individuals who have been found out to be illegal scientists, but no further information at this time as he is still missing." "It has only been said by government officials that…these people are extremely dangerous…and they have him."

I said the last in a whisper and with that they went to weather like anyone cared for the weather now. "I'm sorry Roxanne" was all I heard as I left the building to head to my apartment where Minion stayed while Megamind was missing. He got lonely at the lair alone.

I only wished Megamind would somehow come back…like he always did. He always bounced back like Minion always said but this time was different he hasn't come back. I had no way of knowing if he was okay.

Megamind:

The pain- it was unbearable and I could never let sleep proclaim me other than slipping into unconsciousness and I always awakened to more pain. I was back in my small cell but I had not the strength to scream and only shivered as the walls closed in.

I tenderly felt my head and traced the rough markings around to the back of my neck. They may have cut in with handiwork, but they didn't care how I looked afterwards.

Sometimes I would forget certain things, and foolishly ask questions like why I was here, and they would always be very happy to remind me with another experiment. I didn't know exactly what they had done to my head after I passed out and none were too eager to explain, but I knew something wasn't right.

I cringed as I turned stretching the cuts on my chest and stomach and they burned bright as I choked back a sob and lowered my head into my hands resisting the urge to scratch at my forehead which I knew had turned red around the long cut running around it,

It had been weeks maybe even months since the first experiment session as the scientists called it and I shook every time they used it. Not only did they do surgery but they also wanted to see how far my physical and mental capacity could hold.

They put my though these runs and I mean runs. I had been chased mercilessly by several larger men with these strange guns with which I had been shot with and the wounds continued to bleed and they only proceeded to take samples.

All the while the head scientist as I called him would only sit and watch calling out to me as his "little experiment." I felt sick each time.

I also soon realized they had tried to determine my fears and only held me in this filthy cell and watch as I screamed myself hoarse until I only whimpered until passing out again. I sometimes felt I would never make it out.

No one ever spoke to me there, but if I resisted I would get a beating, usually by the leading scientist who I recognized by his cold, indifferent eyes and cold hands which he had used on me one too many times.

I had then realized I hadn't been visited by anyone in a while, a rare occurrence. It seemed at times they would forget about me and I would remain hopeful it stayed that way and be crushed and terrified when they returned.

I never got much food, only enough to scrape survival and I was still left starving as I was before they brought the food. They called every interaction with me part of an experiment, like I was nothing but, and I started to believe that's all there really was anymore and I was really correct.

Just then I heard heavy footsteps come towards ever closer and I shrank back as far as I could rather taking the enclosing walls than another session. I bit down hard on my tongue as a shadow crept toward my cell and opened the door holding it open expecting me to crawl out, but I didn't move too afraid to make a sound.

I knew it was the wrong choice as the shadow grabbed me around the neck and effortlessly pulled me out pushing me forward and I nearly fell and was happy I didn't for it would only have made it worse for me.

I walked stiffly and struggled as I felt dizzy and disoriented as I was pushed from behind and we slowly approached a room I had never be in before, had in fact never seen this part of the building before.

I grew scared and what was to come and even more so when the cold man followed me into the room where two other men stood waiting and I found out to shackle me to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

At least there was some light in the room, and It was true in the farthest corner stood a lantern which shed faint light across the room and made the shackles glow if only faintly, though it was still dark and I wished I could see better.

I watched anxiously as the dark man spoke in a deep, cold voice. "It would seem as your use here has expired." He added with a grin of pure malice on his face "I have used you to your capacity… the egotistical Megamind is gone."

I wondered vaguely who that was until I registered that that is who I was before and knew I could sometimes forget that the Megamind everyone knew was indeed gone. Suddenly he threw his hands up and I shrunk back twisting violently and he laughed at my fears.

"I have decided that with your purpose about run out I might as well…destroy the evidence." My eyes widened and I stuttered but I couldn't form any words and my throat was dry. I hadn't spoken in a long time since I was captured other than demanding answers which I never fully got. "N-n-no!"

"Ah I thought you might not like that, but I want to see how long you can survive without food, water, all the necessities I have so gracelessly given you. "So good-bye Megamind I'm glad I won't be seeing you again, and I doubt anyone else will either because they know where to find you, yet they haven't come have they?"

He was right…they didn't come and I sat here as I have been unmoving since the men left me here- to die and I could feel it…I was slowly leaving at each passing second I would go further. I had sat in this darkness for so long and I long ago given up trying to count the seconds as they passed.

I knew I wouldn't be rescued nor would I ever see the light and sun as it hit against my skin always making me warm and safe, but I haven't felt that in a long time.

Sometimes I would forget how I came to be tied up this way believing I had done something wrong and sometimes I would think up scenarios of events that had never happened.

I tried to devise an escape route whenever I remembered to but I could never keep my focus on it when it became too elaborate I would shrink away from it and label it a failure.

Instead I thought of other more important things.

I wondered what Minion and Roxanne have done since I was taken, if they even still cared to know I awaited my slow end. I wanted to have hope though that all of a sudden they would burst through this door and save me… and become my heroes.

I counted down from ten and at one they would burst through.

I got anxious and excited at five and the last few seconds I felt sick with anxiety and finally one, I waited staring with wide eyes to look for their familiar faces coming to my rescue from an untimely end, and nearly fainted when no such thing occurred.

I was alone.

I closed my eyes and willed sleep to take me from my darkness and despair. I raised my head weakly once more as a wave of nauseous past and I heaved dryly as I wished just one last time for a savior… I got nothing of the sort.

My head then dropped and my eyes closed slowly on the last sight I thought I would ever see, my darkness. Then I slipped deep into an exhausted sleep.

Minion:

I marched full of determination toward a dark looking building in which I knew sir had been taken to… and today I would have him back and nothing bad would ever happen to him again. I had Roxanne by my side grabbing at my mechanical arms, her legs visibly shaking, her face filled with terror at what they might find.

Several police cars adorned the scene and several c.i.a. joined also, likely to track down those responsible for our constant fear and imagined scenarios of terrible happenings. I walked swiftly into the doors as the police lead us in.

I felt nervous as to what condition sir would be in and I bit hard on my lip as we marched through the seemingly empty building.

I wondered vaguely if Megamind was even here, if the lead was dead, and of no use. I hoped that wasn't true though and so I continued on.

It was awful- the interior stood dark in contrast to the light of the day just outside the door. The walls were scrapped clean to the rotting wood underneath and the floors creaked under our weight. I wondered how anyone was expected to stay in this place let alone be through what sir might have been put through…unwillingly.

I could not bring myself to even contemplate anyone hurting sir, to have him sitting here waiting for a rescue that was coming and that was for sure. I held my word to it and I would never leave sir.

The walk further in only became darker until we were forced to pull out the flashlights distributed to us upon the arrival to this abandoned jail as it seemed.

I felt stiff as we walked further and my stomach flipped harshly as I felt an air's change as if we were closer than ever before.

I stopped right outside an enclosed door which unlike the other cells we passed had no bars in which to see through, the only room without so far.

The building had been vacated long before we arrived- that was apparent as soon as we stepped through the front doors.

The room was quiet, extremely quiet, and to me it sounded unnaturally quiet.

I tried opening the doors but found they were heavily locked and tried only harder feeling a strong connection, like an instinct to get into this room.

One of the officers that had agreed to help in the search stepped forward and with a strange small metallic ball burst a hole big enough for anyone of us to climb through in the steel metal door.

We all waited for the smoke to clear before several officers ran through guns drawn but otherwise silent waiting for any sound of a threat before clearing it and signaling us in

I helped Miss. Ritchie through the destroyed door and saw the officers huddled around something near the ground.

I walked tentatively toward them and gasped as I saw what lay before us all.

Megamind who eyes were closed his blue skin stood a stark pale, light white blue and his skin was covered in bloodied cuts and bruises and a eye was covered in a deep purple, as his limbs protruded at odd angles, several protruding the skin showing ribs and elbows.

He wore a ripped shirt as well as ripped pants which I immediately recognized as what he wore the day he was captured, and I felt sick knowing how miserable he must have felt.

I noticed something then though and I bent closer with my flashlight to see what appeared to be deep cuts around his sides and chest area.

I nearly screamed when I brought the beams of light to his head.


End file.
